<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Firebender by Blueberry_Mary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733941">The First Firebender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Mary/pseuds/Blueberry_Mary'>Blueberry_Mary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Mary/pseuds/Blueberry_Mary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many millennia ago, before the age of the Sun Warriors, there was a princess called by a dragon. When she heeds that call, everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Firebender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden eyes pierced her soul, echoing deep into her thoughts, her feelings, her essence. They reached into her, pulling out primal emotion and connection, a feeling she had always had but never understood until now. A fire drew out of her that was dormant before, but now was burning fiercely, eternally, and effervescently. It was as if a part of her nature had been unlocked, and this was the key. </p><p>The great beast showed her visions of her fire, of power and passion all burning brightly through her mind and across her eyes. She felt the new presence within her, one that was not entirely hers but had always been connected from her birth. A voice sang inside her that had always been there, loudly and joyfully, a reunion that had been prophesied since Agni’s flames left her grasp.</p><p>The power was almost too much for her, taking over her in great waves of heat, threatening to burn and destroy her. But the beast was a part of her now, and the beast could withstand this great inferno that raged inside her. The creature was magnificent, her eyes took in its great size and electric blue color, the opposite of the traditional reds and oranges of flame, but still burned brightly. Its fangs were long and deadly, its horns showed great power and strength, and its eyes saw wisdom beyond what she could see. </p><p>The dragon spoke to her with an ancient power given so long ago that neither beast nor girl could remember when it originated. The voice had always been in the back of her mind, it called to her ever since birth, but now it was deafening with the speaker so close. Before she had been afraid to come closer, but her inhibitions were removed with the restoration of such power to her blood. She could feel heat and fire flowing through her veins, and the heady power that came with the knowledge that she could control it. </p><p>She reached her hand towards the great beast, the original firebender, the warmount of Agni. As soon as her fingers touched its scales, she knew she was worthy. Visions of her people with the power of fire crossed her visage, uniting as one under the sun goddess’ light, powerful benders of all the elements atop the backs of great fiery creatures. </p><p>The dragon warned her, but she was ready. She knew what must be. Her destined companion opened its great mouth, letting out a roar that traveled through her bones, her muscles, her mind, and enveloped her in a fantastical display of fire- a fire that was hers now and always would be. Her fear was eviscerated in the flames.</p><p>She felt her essence leave her body as the fire continued its dance of many colors, hues which she had never seen in flames before. Her thoughts became molded with the dragon’s, she was both the executor and the beholder of the firestorm. For a moment, she  was the performer and the audience, secular and sacred, mortal and divine. She metamorphosed, seeing more and more from the view of the golden eyes that had only just before gazed at her so deeply. The dragons’ scales shifted, becoming an ethereal combination of red and blue, a combination of the sacred wisdom of Agni and her divine power.</p><p>The blaze ceased, leaving her old mortal body crumpled to the charred ground, empty and devoid of the divine power that ran through the beast and the girl. She felt no pain, only the power of their shared body and flame. </p><p>The dragon had called to her once, when she was a child growing under Agni’s holy gaze as a princess of her nation. She had been of great importance to her people then, but her station was now that of immortal wisdom. She, the princess who had become the dragon, would be the giver of power to the people she loved and ruled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>